The Animal I Have Become
by TrustYourStruggle
Summary: The Shredder isn't through with the turtles, in fact he hasn't even started. After a brief recovery the Shredder is back on the streets with something new up his sleeve. And something is going on between April and Donnie but the other brothers can't figure out what. Set in the 2K14 universe directly after the events of the movie.
1. Was it Me?

**.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Characters based in the 2K14 universe.**

"**I have been and still am a seeker, but I have ceased to question stars and books; I have begun to listen to the teaching my blood whispers to me." ****  
>― <strong>**Hermann Hesse****, **_**Demian**_

**Was it me?**

**~o~o~**

A brief week after the attempted undertaking of New York by the Shredder and Sacks, everything started to fall back into the conformity that the turtles were so used too – with the addition of Ms. O'Neil of course. Despite her recurring presence in the lair throughout the past several weeks, the boys went about their days as they usually would. Training, eating, video games, pizza, sleeping repeat. Though none of them would deny that April brought some light into the lair – she quickly became their little ray of sunshine that they never knew they needed.

April took about a week after the events to reflect and come to terms with what occurred. She spent a lot of time sitting on her balcony over looking New York, simply enjoying being alive. She received nightly visits from the boys; sometimes not from all of them but at least one would show up after they finished their daily patrol. Taking that time off was nice, but she needed money and something to occupy her time, the following Monday she began searching for jobs with a bounce in her step. Feeling livelier and happier than she had in years. Not only had she made the boys lives a little brighter, they, as well as their master, had made her life a little brighter too.

Master Splinter welcomed her into their home as if she were his long last daughter, he quickly became a father figure of sorts to her. Questioning her about her day, always greeting her with the warmest of smiles. They grew close immediately. Mikey, without missing a beat, continued to hit on her in his charming, playful way that never failed to make her giggle; under a week they had become best friends. Though despite his constant playful flirting, under the appropriate circumstances Mikey became serious and composed - only when she absolutely needed him to be. This was a quality about him that April believed she would never get used to. Leonardo filled in the spot of the overprotective older brother she never had. He constantly needed to know where she was and how long she was there and who she was with– but April didn't mind. In fact, she loved the protectiveness. Raphael was like an older brother as well but in more of an easy going, laid back sort of way. He would worry when it was called for but he never overreacted when she went phone silent for an afternoon like Leo did. And finally Donatello; he was the one she liked to spend most of her time with. She loved watching him work, she would swear at times that she could actually hear the gears turning in his head and he never turned down any of her questions – no matter how stupid. She was forever intrigued by his beautiful mind. Everything seemed perfect, she finally felt like she had a family again.

They proved they were there for her when her roommate Taylor abandoned her a week earlier without a words notice. They all were at her wake, waiting for anything and everything that she needed. She couldn't ask for a better life at that moment.

Problems started to occur about a month post the Shredder/Sacks incident. The Sacks trial had ended with him paying a hefty fine, but he was given no jail time – for lack of evidence is what they claimed on the news. April, stunned and horrified spent a full week down in the lair sharing Mikey's bed with him. She could not seem to wrap her mind around the fact that that maniac was back on the streets. She would never admit it to the boys, knowing they would overreact, that she was afraid to go home in fear that Sacks would come after her. And to make matters worse the Shredder was AWOl, which was never good news.

She got a job at a local news station, she worked behind the scenes as a promotion producer. This new distraction was able to keep her uneasy mind at bay, though the thought of Sack's being around every corner still gnawed at the back of her mind daily.

Things took a turn for the worse a few days later when Leo had abruptly called April in the middle of work and told her she couldn't visit for a while, they would let her know when she could again – and without giving her an explanation he hung up and he hasn't answered her calls since. Three days later, there were still no calls, texts or anything from any one of the boys. April swears if she knew how to get to the lair she would have been there in a second yelling at them until her face was red.

"Who the hell do they think they are!?" April yelled to no one as she paced her kitchen angrily. She held her phone in one hand and she was prepared to call each one of them for the seventh time that day and demand an explanation. After all the time they spent together, after going through so much together, how could they do this to her!? She had pondered on this for hours already, she was at a complete loss as to why they would do this. Naturally her mind thought up the worst possibilty.

Perhaps they didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

She collapsed into one of her wooden kitchen chairs with a tearful sigh – the creak it admitted reminding her she needed to replace them. If that was the case, she didn't know what she would do. In the short month and a bit she had known them they had become her everything, her family. Her heart ached at the thought of such an outcome, something in the back of her mind screamed at her that that was an impossibility – they saved her life, they would never hurt her!

Right?

She rested her head in her hands tiredly, she was emotionally drained and had no one to talk to.

Tears prickled her eyes and she sniffed heavily, willing herself not to break down. With Taylor now moved across the city and the boys not talking to her, she felt so alone. She contemplating going to visit her parents graves but she dismissed the thought, knowing that it would only result in making her even more aggrieved; she knew she needed to be around other people, no matter how much she didn't want to.

April choked on a sob when she realized that Donnie had told her that. About a week ago April had caught Donnie in the middle of one of his intensive Emotional Response research projects. This one he had actually initiated because of the incident between her and Taylor, Donnie hadn't known what to do and now he was determined to know for next time. God forbid there will be a next time.

_"People can distract, take you away from the dejection you are feeling. April please, if there ever comes a time when you are hurting, promise me you will interact with other people. Being alone when despondent leads to depression, which leads to chronic depression which leads to suicide. If there ever comes a time, however unlikely, that we aren't available, April ple-"_

April had interrupted him by attacking him in a bear hug. He was sitting in his computer chair so it ended up with her straddling him with her arms around his neck. April felt so blessed to have someone like Donnie in her life who would spend all this time focusing on ways to make her life easier and better.

The impact nearly threw the two of them off the chair; nevertheless she squeezed him as hard as she could, hoping she would never have to let go.

"Thank you Donnie!" April exclaimed, happily absorbing the fact that Donnie was starting to relax against her. She was certain he was about to hug her back, when Mikey came in and witnessed April straddling a flustered and incoherent Donatello. April still remembers the exact expressions on both the boys faces when she had turned around winked at Mikey and then kissed Donnie noisily on the cheek. She couldn't decide which was funnier Mikey's mock-hurt, stunned expression, or Donnie's completely dazed, disjointed one.

She couldn't help but giggle at the memory; there were so many good memories of them together, why would they all of the sudden shut her out; was it something she did? Said? April could rack her brain for hours more but she knew she would come up empty. Her fingers pulled at her hair as she sighed. She would never know unless they told her themselves. There was no other way for her to know for certain.

Unless of course she suddenly was granted the ability to read minds. She chuckled sadly at the thought.

What a mess.

One more time, she thought. She'll try to contact them just once more and then she'll leave them alone. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the names. Mikey's phone was off, she knew because every time she called it would go right to voice mail. Raph and Leo had their phones on which meant that they were ignoring her. She finally scrolled down to Donnie's name. April had texted/called him the least out of the four of them and out of all of them Donnie seemed the most likely to answer. Though he wasn't as protective as Leo, he was the type of person that felt guilty about this sort of thing. The fact that he hadn't answered at this point nearly deterred her to point of giving up, but instead she continued opening their conversation. Honestly April actually felt bad for texting/calling him knowing she was probably prompting him to feel more guilty. She scoffed at the thought, he had a damn good reason to feel guilty. She would make the bastard feel so guilty he would have no choice but to answer her! April wondered why she hadn't thought of this earlier.

She had sent him three texts today:

_ DONNIE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?_

_ ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT_

_ DONNIE!_

Now she had to approach this in a different way.

_Donnie, please, answer me. I really need to hear from you. Not hearing from you guys is killing me. If you don't want me in your lives anymore please just tell me._

Then as a heinous second thought added:

_I haven't interacted with people in days._

It was short and honest. As evil as it seemed to say she really hadn't been around people for days, the past two days she had called in sick and now it was the weekend, meaning the next two days would follow the same pattern as the previous. Wake up, cry, try to contact them, cry, try to sleep.

She set her phone down with another sigh, maybe she did need to interact with people. Get out of the house and just, do something; get her mind off of all this. Whether it was because Donnie had scared her with his depression statistics or April was sick of being around her out-of-date thrift shop furniture all day she stood with a huff and began towards her bedroom. She glanced at the microwave clock as she walked by: 5:46 PM. Maybe she would grab some dinner, she hadn't eaten yet. She threw on a pair of old sweatpants that had a large coffee stain on the right leg and a sweater, who would she be trying to impress anyways? She was way to stressed to worry about looking attractive right now.

She walked back into the kitchen and her eyes immediately landed on her phone, the top wasn't blinking purple – meaning, no messages from Donnie. It wasn't blinking any colours – no messages. Her heart ached and she tore her eyes away from it and walked over to the counter where her purse was. Spending money really didn't appeal to her, money was hard ever since Taylor left and she had to pick up the whole rent; but she really wasn't eating all that much lately so she could skip the grocery trip this week.

She tried to think of something she wanted to eat, but her stomach screamed for anything, how long had it been since she had eaten? April didn't even try to remember.

With her coat over her arm she exited her apartment and locked it with the decision that she would walk around until she found somewhere that caught her attention.

She nodded to her doorman as she exited out into the cold November air, pulling her coat tighter around her.

April aimlessly wandered the streets not even glancing at the stores or the people walking by. For once the cold November air didn't bother her, it actually kinda soothed her. She was starting to feel better already. The cold air seemed to not only numb her externally but also internally.

Subconsciously she entered a restaurant and sat herself at the bar at the back of the building. She didn't even realize she had entered the restaurant until the bartender/waitress set a menu down in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Andrea I'll be your waitress tonight, may I get you something to drink to get you started?" The overly happy waitress made April want to throw up or punch someone, either one.

"A long island ice tea please." April bit out the 'please', convincing herself that just because she was having a bad day, a bad week, she didn't need to take it out on anyone else. Especially not someone who was just doing their job.

"You got it!" Andrea exclaimed cheerfully before sauntering to the other end of the bar where the bottles of alcohol were.

April groaned quietly in frustration and flipped open the menu. She groaned louder when she realized where she was. She was at a pub style pizzeria. Out of all the places she could've ended up.

She rested her head on her folded arms and she resisted the urge to cry.

The entire world was against her, now she was convinced.

Ice in a glass clinked as it was set down in front of her.

"Rough night?"

April turned her head sideways and she eyed Andrea suspiciously. She expected to see false sincerity just as the cheerfulness had been but she saw whole hearted concern and understanding.

April scoffed and sat back in her seat, "More like a rough week." She said humorlessly.

"I hear ya." Andrea replied sympathetically. April eyed her wearily again for a moment, she looked to be about the same age as April, maybe a little younger. Tapping the stool beside her April said:

"Let's talk."

It wasn't like April to start personal conversations with strangers but she wasn't really being herself right now. Andrea looked around for a long moment before shrugging and moving around the bar to sit down with April.

"So what's going on with you?"

"Well," April began after taking a long swig of her drink, "I had these friends right? Really close friends, like, I was always around them." Andrea nodded, "And then out of the blue the jackasses cut me out! Completely out! I haven't heard from them in days and it just..." She paused holding back tears, she took a deep breath before continuing, "...hurts."

She swallowed that word with the last of her drink. Andrea patted her shoulder and chuckled dryly.

"Sounds like you need new friends."

"That's just it though!" April started again slamming her glass down, alerting some of the other costumers, but neither April nor Andrea seemed to notice nor care. "Friends like these guys come around once in a life time...maybe!" April stressed the word maybe, were there any other mutants like the boys? "Probably not even that!"

The night continued in this fashion, both girls complained back and forth about all their problems and feelings, even when Andrea's shift ended at seven she stayed and split a pizza with April. By ten April was knee deep in four long island ice teas, two medium pizzas and the two girls knew each other inside and out.

"I told him he better get his ass out of my house before I burn his shit, but he still stayed!" Andrea noisily explained around a bite of pizza. April gasped:

"No fucking way! What an ass!"

"I shit you not! I had to call the cops to get him out!" Andrea exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. April shook her head.

"Some people."

Andrea nodded in agreement and yawn, pulling her arms above her head in a stretch. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"Well sweetie, I gotta get up early tomorrow for the morning shift, want a ride home?" Andrea asked standing up and pulling a twenty from her purse and throwing it on the bar. April shook her head, sucking in a breath as she stood and took out the rest of the bill from her wallet and joined it with the twenty.

"No, no I think I'll be OK, I just live a little bit," she threw her hand behind her head and jabbed her finger in that direction. "that way." Andrea smiled and embraced April, who happily embraced her back.

"Be careful OK, I think you've had a little too much to drink." Andrea said laughing. April laughed too and nodded her head.

"I think so too."

"Here," Andrea jotted down her number on a napkin and handing it to April, "text me anytime." April nodded and the girls went their separate ways. After a fantastic night with a new friend April was feeling almost normal. Though it was probably mostly due to the alcohol.

April reached into her purse to get her phone so she could punch the number in, but she couldn't find it. Realization dawned on her that she had left her phone on the kitchen table before she left. She felt a serge of urgency for a moment before she realized that no one probably called or texted her anyways; well at least the certain four people she wanted to. She relaxed, glancing around her, just enjoying the night – despite it being absolutely freezing.

She slowly made her way up to her apartment, her mind set on immediately going to sleep when she got there. April now realized how much she missed having a female friend she could talk to, the boys were wonderful and very supportive but there were certain things she would never talk to them about. She smiled, hoping that her relationship with Andrea would only grow.

Her building was quiet as she entered it and made her way up to her apartment. She opened her door and locked it behind her, she threw her purse on the kitchen counter, not caring when several items from it spilled everywhere. Humming a random tune she sauntered over to her phone on the table and lifted it to her face, napkin in hand ready to add her new friend.

April stood frozen for a moment staring down at the bright screen, not really comprehending what she read on the screen:

_ Donatello : 8 missed calls_

_ Donatello : 5 messages._

"Donnie" She whispered under her breath. Holy shit it worked!

"April!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when her name was called from behind her. She whipped around ready to fight whoever dared to break into her apartment. She froze when she was met with soft, concerned, heartwarmingly beautiful golden eyes.

"Donnie?"

He lifted his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm.

"What are you-?"

"I apologize for barging into your residence uninvited but your last text message was startling." He explained, his arms still held up. April blinked a few times, before lunging forward taking him around the torso.

"You idiot! Where the hell have you been?" Tears flowed from her eyes without her permission, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just from seeing him. It was suddenly painfully obvious just how much she had missed him.

Not five seconds later, even in her slightly drunken state April realized something was wrong. Donnie didn't hug her back, in fact, he tensed harder than concrete. April pulled back and looked up at him. His face was turned away and it was painted with a pained expression. Donatello wasn't really one for affection, but he would usually lift a hand and place in between her shoulder blades when she hugged him. He was more tense now than he had been the first time she had hugged him weeks ago.

"Donnie?" She whispered stepping back from him.

"Please refrain from physical contact." He whispered back shortly, still not looking at her.

"What the fuck is going on!?" April yelled tearfully, still backing up. He looked up at her with sad, contemplating eyes. "Why are you guys not answering me!? Why did you flinch when I touched you!? What Donatello!? Why!?" She reached the wall opposite him and she slid down it, breaking into sobs. Donnie didn't approach her or try to comfort her, making her heart ache even more.

"April." Donnie's voice was coated in nervousness and concern.

"Why Donnie?" She whimpered rubbing her palms into her eyes. He cleared his throat nervously before choking out:

"We-we are in heat."

x

"The turtles may have escaped, but that was because of my own foolishness; I should have never underestimated the power of the mutagen running through their veins. I won't make that mistake again."

"Ow that hurts!" A small voice whimpered.

"Hush my beautiful little princess, soon the pain will end," despite his soothing words the young woman continued to cry out and wiggle about against her wrist and ankle restraints. "for the both of us."

~o~o~

OMG suspense!

Reviews encourage me to update faster! ;)

Let me know what you think and what I can improve on (P.S, I didn't edit the last little bit of the story, I was too anxious to get it out. :3)

Until next time beautiful people! ;*


	2. Am I An Animal?

**.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Characters based in the 2K14 universe.**

"**I felt like an animal, and animals don't know sin, do they?" ****  
><strong>**― ****Jess C. Scott****, **_**Wicked Lovely**_

**Am I an Animal?**

**~o~o~**

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" April screamed at him, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Donatello stared at her in confusion, an eyebrow ridge quivering; did she not hear him correctly?

"Uhmm...w-..well-" Donnie stuttered. His brilliant mind swarmed with enquiries but he couldn't formulate them into proper sentences.

"Oh my gosh Donnie!" April stumbled to her feet, her tears now dried and replaced with hot fury. "So you're telling me, that you guys have been avoiding me because you're hot?! What the hell kinda shit excuse is that!?"

Donnie resisted the urge to face-palm, instead he sighed and tilted his head towards the ground. Perhaps he should come back later, when the smell of alcohol didn't tumble off of her with every exhale. She couldn't possibly be thinking straight.

"April that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" April asked without missing a beat. She took a few steps towards him, pointing a finger at him. Donnie took a few steps back keeping distance between them. He stumbled over his words, not sure how he was going to explain this to her without making her feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure that was possible. "Donnie?!"

"Well...though my brothers and I lost most of our animalistic...instincts during our mutation...," He trailed off, gulping, but continued when April opened her mouth to yell at him again. "We still have our more...intimate instincts."

April stared blankly at him, "What the fucking hell does that mean?"

Donnie sighed and rubbed a nervous hand over his face. He couldn't stop himself from trembling, he could smell her, all of her. He didn't want to imagine what might happen if he stayed here for much longer. He had only been here for twenty minutes and it was already becoming difficult to stay composed and away from her. How had he thought this was a good idea to being with?

"April,... I-"

"Please just tell me what's going on Donnie." April pleaded with a sigh, collapsing into one of her old kitchen chairs and gesturing to the one across from her. Donnie gulped and glanced at the chair but he didn't move. This agitated April even more.

Coming here was a really, really bad idea. He would need to write this down when he got back to the lair.

Her head fell to the table and she yelled out in frustration.

"Honestly if you aren't going to tell me what's going on then just leave!" She mumbled into the table. Donnie's eye widened when he smelt salty water, she was crying again. He had read that moodiness was a side affect of alcohol but he would have never guessed it would be this dramatic.

And it was his fault.

"April! I-i...please don't cry, i- i'm sorry." He moved to sit in the chair across from her. The old chair groaned under his weight. It was a wonder how it didn't shatter under his large mass.

She brought her eyes up to his and he sucked in a breath. How had he not noticed before how beautiful she was. How plump her lips were, the soft incline of her jaw line up her delicate face connecting with her tumbling brunette waves. But nothing could compare to the brightness of her gorgeous turquoise eyes. If asked to compare her beauty he would compare her to the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite.

His mouth was suddenly really dry.

"If you were really sorry you would tell me what's going on." She stated, her voice shaky and afflicted. Donnie tore his eyes away from her and he looked over at her kitchen counter. He couldn't help but notice that it was messy and overall just unkempt, with appliances scattered about at random and dirty dishes from one corner to the other. Perhaps he should suggest an organizational strategy, it would only take a moment to – he cut himself off and brought himself back to realty.

He glanced at April and nearly flinched at the desperate look she shot into his heart.

Donnie mumbled something.

"What was that?" April asked sniffing and moving her left ear closer to him. Donnie cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

"Mating period." He answered his voice just above a whisper. His posture screamed anything but certainty. He clearly wanted to be somewhere else. Around her Donnie was in general an awkward person to begin with but right now he was being completely amateurish in trying to act calm and collected. Wasn't he trained to hide his emotions?

"Mating period." April repeated slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ma-ma-ting. Period." Donnie replied nodding his head with every syllable.

"Could you elaborate pretty please, Donatello?" She stressed his name through clenched teeth. Donnie's mind immediately started to analyze her tone as she spoke his name. She was agitated clearly, but there was something else there that he didn't understand. He feared that she would at any moment stand and usher him out of her apartment demanding that he and his brothers never see her again. The thought made him promptly jump into a jumbled nearly uncomprehending explanation that shot out of his mouth way to quickly.

"Animals such as the Red-Eyed Slider Turtle, which is what myself and my brothers are or were, well what we were before we were mutated. W-we ahh go through a period each mouth, about a week, where our body's release a large amount of sexual hormones prompting us to mate. My brothers and I are going through that period right now. Though our times are not completely in sync they do overlap at times and right now is that time. Also when I say week I don't really mean a week, it's different for everyone." Donnie continued to ramble while April stared at him with her mouth slightly agape, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "For example Michelangelo's period is only about five days while mine is usually around thirteen days."

"Okay Donnie I-" April tried to stop his rambling but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Then of course the environment comes into play."

"Donni-"

"In the summer and winter our period is a little longer and much stronger because if conception does occur the baby or babies will be born during spring or fall which is the time of the year when crops are most plentiful. Of course that doesn't really affect us because we have lots of food all year round but like I said this is an instinct that we got from our non-mutated forms. So in turn our period during spring and fa-"

"Donatello!"

"-ll is much shorter and less powerful-"

"DONNIE!" April yelled standing and slamming her hands down on the table. Donnie jumped and fell silent. He was breathing heavily and his face was tinted red. He mentally slapped himself, he really needed to learn how to control his rambling.

He was sure she would now kick him out. Who wouldn't after learning such a thing about someone in their home. Especially when that someone was literally over a foot taller than you and is completely capable of overpowering you in any and every way.

Donnie stood and looked to the ground, preparing himself for the final words he would hear from April. April – the woman who had single-handedly shown them that not all humans are evil and had given them a taste of what normality is, he Donatello, the mutant freak who lives in the sewer had just blown it, ruin all of it. What would his brothers and fathers think? He should have never come here.

April's voice halted him from moving towards the fire escape.

"And I'm assuming you being here...around a woman is very difficult for you." April asked in a hushed tone. Her voice suddenly understanding with an undertone of curiosity. He looked up at her, expecting hate and disgust on her face but instead she saw exactly the emotions her voice held.

At a lose for words Donnie nodded, his hands now back firmly placed on the edge of the table. Something twinkled in April's eyes and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. The scent of green apple entered his nose and he couldn't resist inhaling deeply.

"Just how hard is it to resist me right now?" She looked over at him with a small playful smirk on her lips.

Donnie stuttered and cleared his throat.

"I-it's hard." Donnie replied looking anywhere but at her. April moved around the table and slowly towards him, that sly smirk still on her face.

"So tell me Donatello," She said purring his name. "Do you ever get to satisfy yourself?"

Donnie stared at her with wide, shocked eyes, April had never acted this way around him – he wasn't sure if he liked it. These extremely personal questions didn't sit well with him – he didn't like the answers to them.

Donnie gulped and backed away from her.

"Uh..."

April hummed, prompting a response.

"W-we are able to restrain ourselves completely from such activities, but usually at least once every three periods we allow ourselves to find..." April had backed him right into a wall and she was now within a few steps of him. She placed her hands on his plastron, "some...one." He gulped.

"And how long has it been since you've had someone, Donatello?" Her voice was soft and meant to arouse and unfortunately for Donnie, it was working.

"April please do not stand so close." Donnie managed to whimper out as he attempted to compose himself by looking around the room. She grabbed his chin and tilted it down so he was looking at her.

"Why?" She replied standing on her toes and leaning her front into him.

"I may not be able to control this instinct if you don't." He whimpered out, his Adams apple bouncing as he gulped. His eyes wide with desperation and fear. Something April didn't like to see.

She fell back onto her heels but she didn't back up.

"So tell me about these someone's Donatello. Who are they? Male, female?" She was now speaking more out of curiosity then for the sake of teasing him. April would be lying if she said she'd never wondered about the way the turtles 'mated' as Donnie called it.

Donnie, desperate for a distraction from her closeness, decided to humour her, even though he was fairly certain it would come around and bite him in the ass one day.

"Usually these, someone's, that my brothers and I find are prostitutes or random drunken woman they find on their way home from a club or bar." When April didn't say anything he continued. "Though we must be very careful who we pick because should the female be too small we could seriously hurt them."

Donnie blushed a deep red after the words left his mouth, did he really just say that? April's smirk confirmed that in fact he did.

"That big huh?" She giggled glancing down at the solar panel that covered his crotch. "Can I see?" She asked fearlessly, her tone sweet and innocent as if she were asking for candy.

Donnie swiftly spun them around so she was pressed against the wall and he stepped five large passes away from her. His face was bright red and he wouldn't look at her.

April giggle and playfully lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her navel to him.

"C'mon Donnie!" He closed his eyes and he hunched his shoulders forward in a short of defeated stance. "When was the last time you were with someone?"

She couldn't possible understand the consequences of her actions. Donnie knew he needed to leave, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with April.

Donnie's shoulders shuddered as he inhaled.

"I should go." He mumbled quickly moving past her into her living room and over to the fire escape.

"Donnie wait!" April yelled running after him. Donnie slowed down to a stop directly in front of the window. He tilted his head around towards her but kept his body facing the window.

She stood a metre away from him, her eyes held seriousness.

"Donnie, I'm sorry."

He turned fully towards her and he flashed her a small, shy smile.

"Everything's fine Apr-Al!" She attacked him around the torso, wrapping her arms as far around him as she could. The force pushing them both back onto the window seat. She straddled his waist and kissed him on the nose.

"Even a beautiful minded genius like yourself needs a woman, allow me to pay you back for teasing you earlier." She whispered huskily into his ear. He seemed frozen to the spot.

"A-a-april...no...this...you are-"

"Shhhh...we don't have to tell anybody." She giggled pressing a finger to his lips.

"By the way you never did answer my question!"

Donnie blinked but otherwise stayed frozen.

"How long has it been Donnie?" She asked softly removing her finger from his lips. Donnie gulped and his mouth opened and closed a couple times before he actually responded.

"A year, three months and five days."

April's mouth feel open.

"Oh my gosh you poor soul! That is way too long!"

Donnie was about to say something but she quickly covered his mouth with the palm of her hand.

"See how much you need me Donatello! Let me help you."

She removed her hand and leaned her face closer to his. Donnie was pinned between the window and April; the only way he could get out is if he pushed her away from him, and that could hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her, that's why he couldn't move. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"April..." Donnie breathed, his voice a small, desperate whimper that earned a giggle from the brunette on top of him.

Just as her lips were about to touch his Donnie's phone began to ring. April jumped at the sound and she nearly fell off of him. Donnie caught her waist before she fell and she quickly regained her balance by grabbing his shoulders. Donnie sucked in a breath, April had rocked directly on his crotch and he was sure she could feel his throbbing erection beneath his shorts.

His hands fumbled with his belt as he struggle to locate his phone. Once found he glanced at April once before answering.

"He-hello?" He asked, wincing when he stuttered.

"Donnie?! Where the hell are you?" Raph yelled at him. "You know we ain't allowed to leave when we like this. Splinter's freaking out!" He was yelling so loud that April could hear what he was saying.

"Raph I-"

"Give me that! Donnie you better get home ASAP. You don't know what you're capable of." Leo was now on the line. "You may hurt someone, don't you remember what happened las-"

"Leo. Please. I remember." Donnie's voice suddenly was dangerously low and calm. April raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Right. What are doing out right now anyways? You should know better."

"Tell him to bring home some pizza!" Mikey yelled in the background. A smack sounded seconds afterwards. Donnie chose to ignore him and answer Leo's original question.

"I'm..."

Donnie looked at April who was shaking her head signalling for him to not tell Leo where he really was. He agreed whole-heartedly. He could only imagine the trouble he would be in if they found out he was in April's apartment while in heat.

"Ah...I'm ...I'm just out clearing my head. I will return...shortly." Donnie replied, trying to keep his voice steady and convincing but failing horribly.

Leo hummed, clearly not believing a word he said.

"Be home within the hour Donnie. Or we will come looking for you." Then Leo hung up.

Donnie brought the phone away from his ear and he replaced it on his belt. He brought his eyes up to meet April's. She smiled at him and she cupped his face with her hands. His face flushed and he gulped.

"I have to...uh..."

April pressed her forehead to his affectionately.

"I think you need this more than I do." Were her final words before she attacked his lips in a fierce kiss. That was the final straw for Donnie. He gave into his instincts, if only a little.

They melted into the kiss.

He entwined his hand into her hair and he cupped her hip with the other. His hand so large it nearly wrapped around half her torso. They kissed quickly and hotly. Their lips parted for a moment before they reattached in a tangle of passion and need.

April wrapped her arms around his neck, careful of the head set around it.

After a moment April pulled away, she was breathing heavily. Her hair was messed and her lips parted and swollen.

"Damn...you're...really good at that." Donnie smiled slightly and he leaned his head back against the window. His breathe came out in shallow, almost pained pants. He closed his eyes, attempting to compose himself, he had already done more than enough damage. "Donnie?" April spoke his name hesitantly.

"Yes?" he spoke between breathes. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"I need you."

Donnie swore that his heart stopped for a moment.

She grabbed the straps running up his chest and she buried her face in the side of his neck kissing once.

It was one thing to tease him to the point where he broke and they made out. It was another to outright ask for sex.

"April, I...you...we!" Donnie was becoming hysterical. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted it, oh god did he want it, but April was his friend, his families friend and he could not imagine what would happen if his brothers found out. It could rip apart their entire family.

"I know I'm a little drunk but..." she grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I need you and you need me."

Donnie's beautiful mind couldn't help but see the logic in that. But this was so so very wrong.

"Please Donnie." She was pleading him, her lips dangerously close to his again.

"I..." He was at a loss for words. His mind raced with reasons for and reasons against, what would his brothers think? His father?

As if reading his mind April added :

"We won't tell them. None of them, it'll be our little secret."

She lightly brushed her lips acrossed his and he shuddered in response. Her hands travelled down his plastron and ended at his belt.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his hands ghosting along her sides, as if deciding for themselves if they should touch her or not. "Or my family."

"Donatello." She moaned, her fingers playing with the edges of his belt.

"You promise not to tell them?" His voice was quiet and unsure. April's eye immediately brightened and she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She murmured against his lips. He smiled at the childish statement.

His large hands encircled her waist and she cupped his face, attaching to him at the lips once again. They resumed where they had left off, kisses hot, short and full of emotion. Irrational, pointless emotion.

"Bedroom." April managed to mumble through their kissing. Donnie's hands moved down to her ass and he holstered her up onto his hips as he stood. April giggled and snaked her arms around his neck. Donnie smiled and kissed her neck as he transported them to her bedroom.

Once located the two collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs on her bed. Donnie's mouth attached to April's neck and she moaned at the contact. His touch was gentle yet so feral and animalistic. It make April's groins jump every time he touched her.

"You smell so good." Donnie complimented, his hands making there way up her shirt. She gasped, his fingers left trails of electricity behind them.

Though no one would be able to see it, Donnie's mind was still swarming, thinking about the consequences of this, what would become of them. But for now he convinced himself that he needed this. As April said.

And she needed it to.

Donatello had never been in a relationship but from what he's seen and read from movies and the internet breakups were very difficult for females, especially those who dated for as long as April and Tyson did. Which he recalled her saying was about one year and five months.

Some sexual frustration was expected on her part. And as for him, he was an animal and animals don't know sin, right? All they know is their instinct and right now his instincts were telling him to touch April in a way he never thought he would before. He became to realize, it had been far too long since he had touched a woman in this way.

X

"I want to go home." The calm and collected voice of a young woman echoed throughout the large dojo. She stood in a tight black karategi surrounded by at least twenty unconscious similar uniformed soldiers.

"Kore wa anata no iedesu." A deep adult male voice replied from across the room from her. "Anata ga hanareru koto wa arimasen."

"Watashi wa sugu ni jibun no jinsei wa sonogo, watashi no jitaku no yōna, kono osoroshī basho o sanshō shite kudasai kakarimasu!" She screamed back at him, charging at him with the full intent to kill him.

The whispering sound of metal clashing metal deafened the room, closely following, the sound of a body hitting the floor seemed to halt all other movement.

"Foolish girl." He insulted, kicking the young woman in the side with his metal plated foot. She gritted her teeth but made no sound as her body bounced once off the floor and she rolled to a stop back in her original position across the room. Her arms clutched the large gash down the front of her torso between her breasts.

"You have no honour." He continued as he walked towards her trembling form. His signature shinobigatana that dripped with her blood in his right hand.

"I fear I have been too easy on you." He was now directly in front of her. The shinobigatana twinkled threateningly in his fingers. But she refused to show fear. "Anata wa, kyō wa tori o kēji manabimasu!"

Her shrill, blood curling call out to the heavens was all anyone heard for what seemed to be hours.

His hand and knife moved in a pattern through her skin, tearing the young and vulnerable flesh as if it were air.

"Puraido no ko o motte iru." He growled, plunging the knife nearly straight through the side of her thigh. She cried out, her fingers digging into his wrist in a fruitless attempt to cause him pain.

"You are mine. My caged bird. I will break you and when I do, we will fight and destroy the turtles." He finished pulling the knife from her body and knelled on his haunches beside her trembling body.

"Fuck you!" She spat at him. This prompted him to attack again but another voice stopped him.

"Father!"

He looked up at his daughter in the doorway. They exchanged words but the woman was falling into unconsciousness and she couldn't understand them. The man beside her left and another person knelled in his place. She flinched and blinked blurry eyes, thinking it was a soldier that would hurt her more. But at the sight of the pink streak imbedded in black hair she relaxed, knowing she would be safe, for now.

"Tsuyoi shimai saito."

~o~o~

Thank you so much guys for the reviews and the favourites and what not. You guys are amazing. This story is just getting started! I hope you're as excited as I am! :D

Please review!

x

"Kore wa anata no iedesu." means, "This is your home now."

"Anata ga hanareru koto wa arimasen." means, "You will never leave.""Watashi wa sugu ni jibun no jinsei wa sonogo, watashi no jitaku no yōna, kono osoroshī basho o sanshō shite kudasai kakarimasu." means, "I would sooner take my own life then refer to this horrid place as my home."

"Anata wa, kyō wa tori o kēji manabimasu!" mean, "You will learn today caged bird!"

"Puraido no ko o motte iru." means, "Have pride child."

"Tsuyoi shimai saito." means, "Stay strong sister."


	3. Contemplation

**.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Characters based in the 2K14 universe.**

**Before we begin I have a question for you my beautiful readers.**

**Would you like the chapters to continue the way they are; majority dedicated to the turtles and a little to 'the woman' we know so little about, or would you like me to start dedicating entire chapters to her?**

**I myself would like to introduce her a little more to you guys so you can love her as much as I do, but I don't want to rush things. ;)**

**She actually isn't even relative to the story so far, but I couldn't help myself. XD**

**If you guys want more of her, in the next chapter I will reveal what she looks like and what she is going through in much more detail. Her name, where she is and who 'the man' is will remain unknown however, for now. ;)**

**Her character will be key to this story in the future so she will become a main character eventually; however, I write my stories based on popular demand, so let me know what you think! :D**

"**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."  
>― André Gide, <em>Autumn Leaves<em> **

**Contemplation.**

**~o~o~**

_Bang bang!_

April groaned in annoyance and buried her head into the pillow under her head.

Who the hell was banging on her window in the middle of the damn night?

She started to fall back into her peaceful slumber when the banging continued.

_Bang bang!_

She furrowed her brows and huffed. She glanced up at her alarm clock : 12:12. Couldn't whatever this was wait until morning, she was exhausted and that banging was not helping the ache that was beginning to pulse inside her skull- even her pillow groaned in annoyance,

Wait a minute.

Her eyes flew open and she froze. Since when do pillows make sounds and radiate heat? She slowly turned her head to look at the pillow and realized it wasn't a pillow at all. It was an arm – a green, muscular three fingered arm.

The events of what had occurred not too long ago came rushing back to her and she settled back down, a small smile edged it's way onto her face. She giggled goofily and nuzzled her head into Donnie's arm and she sighed. Donnie responded by tightening his other arm around her waist and nuzzling his face into the back of her neck with a slight blissful purr.

_Bang bang!_

Goddammit. Donnie huffed against her and she pulled his arm that had been around her waist over her ears.

"What is that?" April whimpered, suddenly feeling extremely emotional. Why would anyone disturb such a beautiful, peaceful slumber? Yup, she was still very much wasted. Donnie lifted his head from the pillow behind her and he squinted.

"April do you hear t-?" He began.

"April! Are you home?!"

The two occupants in the bed stiffened.

"Yo Angelcakes! You here?"

All at once April and Donnie scrambled off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'll be right out just give me a second!" April yelled slamming her door closed and locking it, only seconds before Mikey would have entered. She whipped around to look at Donnie who was shaking his head in disbelief, how could he be so careless as to let time get away from him. This was so unlike him. He made a mental note to kick his own ass later on.

"What do we do?" April mouthed to him. She was in no position to think for herself, despite herself sobering up quite a bit in the past three hours.

It only took Donnie a few seconds to come up with a plan.

Donnie scanned the room for a moment before spotting a bottle of perfume on her night table. He grabbed it and handed it to April who raised a questionable eyebrow.

He pulled her away from the door so they could speak.

"They will be able to smell me on you, you need to spray this all over your body. Tell them I was just here and that I was on my way home the last time you saw me." He whispered into her ear. April nodded.

"April? Are you OK?"

"Give me a second Mikey!" April replied turning from Donnie and spraying herself with the perfume. She followed Donnie's orders and soaked her entire body with the perfume. She threw on a house coat and sprayed that too. The perfume was so strong that if even bothered her. Her mouth twitched at the corner, this was totally going to work.

With once last glance at Donnie who nodded at her she opened her bedroom door, nearly running straight into Mikey.

"Whoe!" He exclaimed leaning back as if he were hit with something, "Angelcakes, go easy on the perfume! That is strong!" Mikey commented holding his nose and backing away from her. April rolled her eyes and quickly moved out of her room, closing the door behind her. She headed straight out into the living room leading Mikey away from where Donnie was hiding. Standing in her living room was a furious looking Leo and a very annoyed looking Raphael. Both of them glanced at her when she entered the room, the crinkled expression revealing that they could smell the perfume too before they quickly looked away. She prayed that it masked Donnie's scent.

Seeing the boys here struck a cord inside April's chest, reminding her that these boys had ignored her for the past few days. Her heart tightened and her eyes prickled. She nearly became yelling at them, but she knew better. She needed to get them out of her apartment as quickly as possible.

"How did you guys get in here?" April asked groggily rubbing her eyes and faking a yawn – kinda. Damn she was a good actress, even when drunk. Leo turned towards her again.

"The window was unlocked." He answered, his eyes moving away from her and scanning the room. "Have you seen Donnie?" He asked a little edge to his voice. Donnie really was in big trouble April realized.

"He was here for a second like a half an hour ago, but he left saying he was going home." April replied, feeling suddenly self conscious with the three brothers of the man she just had sex with staring her down. She pulled the robe around her tighter. April was suddenly extremely aware that her groin was sore. "He isn't here." She added when they didn't respond. Leo nodded, seeming to accept her response and he moved towards the window.

"Thank you April. Sorry for disturbing you." Leo didn't even turn around as he said this. He jumped out the window and was immediately gone. Raph didn't say anything, he was gone just as quickly. Mikey gave her a large grin.

"Night Angelcakes!" He said before following his brothers. For some reason their response to her pissed her off to no end. How could they act so normal when they know she had been trying to reach them for days and they have been ignoring her. She furiously slammed the fire escape window closed and locked it. She stormed back into her bedroom, slamming the door open. How fucking dare they!?

"April? What's the matter?" Donnie asked. April looked around, she heard him but didn't see him. She spun around scanning the walls, where the hell did he go? She jumped when two large hands fell on her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Donnie repeated, his thumbs moving into her shoulder muscles soothingly. April shook her head and she sighed.

"Didn't you hear what just happened?" She could hear the dangerous tone in her voice. It wasn't her intention to take her anger out on Donnie, but he was here anyways, so, why not?

Donnie's hands dropped from her shoulders and she turned around to face him.

"I did, but I didn't hear anything that would-"

April cut him off as if she didn't even hear him begin to speak.

"They didn't even apologize!" She suddenly yelled throwing her hands up. Donnie raised his eyebrow ridges, waiting for her to elaborate.

"They, they have to audacity to come into my home after ignoring me for days and not even say they were sorry or even give me an explanation! What the fucking hell Donnie?!" Her eyes started to water again. Damn she was emotional when she drank.

She sighed in spite of herself and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Donnie stared at her. His mind came up with countless explanations, both truthful and not. In the end he decided to be honest.

"April." She looked up at him, "I can not speak for my brothers – as I am not in their position. Though if I were to venture a guess as to why they are acting this way, I would say it is because they are ashamed." April raised her eyebrows with interest. She had never thought about their behaviour in that sense.

"Ashamed?" She mumbled to herself, pondering it. Donnie nodded and continued.

"We have never had anyone else in our lives let alone a female. So when we started our cycle we panicked and we did what we are good at, we hid from the unknown. Our intentions were not to cut you out of our lives forever, only for this moment in time. I'm sure they meant no harm and that things will fall back into normality soon enough." April nodded, she could understand that. She actually felt a lot better now that she had a little insight.

"They also seem distracted." Donnie raised an eyebrow ridge. "They seem pretty intent on finding you." She finished, he nodded a pained expression on his face. April didn't want to know what was going to happen to him when he got home.

Donnie turned from her and rummaged around the room for his equipment. April and her groin suddenly realized Donnie's lack of clothing. He only wore his brown necklace, his black shorts, mask and glasses. She enjoyed watching the muscles in his arms and legs stain as he picked up his equipment and began to reset it on his shell. He turned towards her with a small smirk on his face – reminding April abruptly that Donnie, no matter how calm, collected and smart was still and forever will be, a male. She blushed, she had to admit this side of Donnie was so fucking sexy.

"Seriously?" He asked teasingly, his voice dangerously low. April gulped and looked away from him. He slid his boats back on his feet and he turned fully towards her, now fully clothed again. She already missed seeing his bare skin.

They stared at each other for a moment, sharing the same thought. What was going to happen now? They could never go back to the way they were.

"Donnie." April breathed reaching out for him. He grabbed her hands and brought a kiss down on both of them. They were both desperate to hold onto this moment. "Come back next cycle OK?"

His muscles drew tense and he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"April, I don't think you understand exactly what you are suggesting." He stuttered, his face tinting red. April raised an eyebrow, what was there not to understand?

She was about to respond when Donnie's phone went off. He quickly answered as he walked around her and into the living room.

"Hello?"

"Donatello."

Donnie flinched, oh shit, it was Master Splinter. They got home faster than he expected. He turned to look at April who had followed him with nervous eyes. April waved him off, he nodded and swiftly unlocked the window and left. April sighed and relocked the window.

"Where are you my son?" Donnie didn't know what he was more afraid of, the fact that Master Splinter was speaking as calmly as if they were talking about breakfast or the fact that it was him that had called him.

"I-i am on my way home." He stuttered, quickly leaping from building to building. He was in so much trouble. He foresaw the Hachi in his future. Master Splinter hummed for a moment. Donnie bit his lip nervously, he was in so much trouble.

"Is that not what you said to your brothers over an hour ago?"

"I- ah – I saw a robbery in progress and I-"

"Do not lie to me my son." Donnie squeaked and nearly fell off the side of a building, even over the phone Splinter could tell when he was lying. He was in so so much trouble.

Donnie was actually afraid to go back home but more afraid of what would happen if his brothers had to come back out and find him.

"We'll talk when you get back, please be home within the next five minutes." Splinter finished before Donnie could say anything else. The phone went silent and Donnie gulped. He dropped down into the sewers with a rock in his stomach he was so dead.

He slid down the familiar path, skidding to a stop in front of the entrance to their home. Just before he opened the door he realized something. He would smell like April. More importantly of April's arousal. He spun around looking for something he could use to mask the scent.

Nothing, nothing, nothing!

Oh this is it, this was the end of his life, he knew it.

He was never this careless! What was April doing to him?

The only thing he had to mask his scent was...him. He wasn't dead yet!

He snatched a ninja star from his belt and he quickly sliced down his right arm. This wouldn't mask the smell completely, but he didn't need it to. April had told them that he had been there for a moment, so they would expect there to be a hint of her scent on him. He just needed to keep his distance from his brothers for the time being until he got time to shower.

Blood dripping lightly from the wound on his arm and Donnie scooped the blood up with his fingers and he rubbed it around his body. He rubbed it in so the red of it was no longer visible.

After a few moments he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

He flinched when it creaked loudly. The dojo was dark, quiet. But he knew better. He pulled the door closed behind him and he fell to the ground bellow him silently. He silently made his way into the living room area which was also quiet. From the bedroom he could hear the soft sound of his brothers breathing. This surprised Donnie, he thought for sure they would wait up for him so they could yell at him, well as least Leo.

He continued deeper into the lair and over to their large makeshift bathroom. Quickly he entered and locked the door behind him. He couldn't help but feel stupid for cutting his arms when he didn't even need too.

The pipes rattled for a moment before going silent as water began to poor from the shower head. Donnie steps under the warm water and scrubbed his scales raw. He couldn't help but smile thinking about April. He would allow himself, if only for now to enjoy what occurred between them.

X

The bright morning sun cut through the thin blinds in April's bedroom and the rays bathed her face, slowly rousing her. She moaned and gulped painfully when the affects of last nights drinking hit her. Her head pulsed with pains and her stomach yelled at her for being so stupid. She tried to curl back up but she had been in bed too long. Her body was sore from staying in the same position. She glanced at her clock : 2:34. With a huff she threw the warm covers off her body and stood.

The pain in her groin as she stood reminded her of what happened after she went drinking last night. Her now clear, rational mind scrambled over the events of last night, trying to come to terms with it. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, what had she done?

Donnie had only come here to comfort her and she had turned it into...whatever that was. She sighed and shook her head, how was he doing now?

Her phone was on her kitchen table, she could text him. With a groan she stood and limped through her apartment. He wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt, damn.

X

Donnie whimpered, holding his injured arm with his none-injured one.

"Enough!" Splinter yelled, halting Raph from attacking Donatello again. This had been going on all morning. Last night no one had disturbed or questioned Donnie but at the break of dawn he was literally dragged out of bed and forced to train.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo leave us." Splinter commanded, keeping his narrowed eyes on his genius son on the floor. The three boys left without another word, only Mikey gave him a sympathetic look. Splinter approached Donnie.

"Get up." He demanded, his voice laced with anger. Something Donnie was not accustom too. Donnie pushed himself up, swaying a little. He stood with his head bowed with one arm still tightly clinging to the other. "You are not acting yourself my son. You are not focused."

Donnie agreed with him on that. He could really only think about one thing.

Splinter folded his arms behind his back and he circled around Donnie.

"You are hiding something from us."

Splinter's tail swung across the floor and slammed into the back of Donnie's knees sending him to the ground. Donnie yelped following down onto his injured arm.

"We can do this all day my son. Tell me what happened last night."

Donnie gritted his teeth, he was at a loss of what to do.

If he told his father he would get in even more trouble than he is now, but if he lied and he was caught a volcano would erupt in this house.

X

"You are not acting yourself child." The older woman with the pink in her hair said to the younger woman. She was laying upon a hospital bed, her entire body covered in bandages. The young woman sighed and closed her eyes, overly sick of everyone and everything around her.

"You know better than to provoke him."

The woman rolled her eyes over to the other woman in lazy curiosity.

"Do you expect me to lay down and let him do to me what he wishes?" Her tone was one of disrespect and this made the older woman frown.

"I expect you to know his limits and your own. You would have die if I hadn't been there!"

"Karai!" The older woman turned her head to the man in the doorway. "He requests your presence."

Karai looked down at the girl in the bed, she looked so small, everything about her looked so defeated. Everything but her eyes. Her golden eyes shown with strength, ability and a will so powerful Karai didn't want to know what it would take to break her.

Karai stood and started towards the door.

"I would rather be hated for being myself then liked for being someone I am not."

Karai turned back towards her. Her eyes stared up t the ceiling, her face set in an unreadable expression. Karai bowed to her.

"Tsuyoi shimai saito."

~o~o~

OK I couldn't help it, I revealed a little of what the woman looks like – her golden eyes. You lucky people! ;) Remember to tell me what you think about the question at the beginning of this chapter!


	4. Shake It Off

**.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Characters based in the 2K14 universe.**

**.**

**Are you ready to meet the 'young woman' we only have been a little about so far!? :D**

**.**

"**It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright."**

**Shake it Off**

**~o~o~**

"Temptress." A faint female voice gently disturbed the young woman's sleep.

"Temptress, you need to wake up." The voice spoke again, just as she felt herself being pulled back into the depths of her mind.

"This isn't working, we need her awake now." The voice said, slightly more frantic than it had previously been.

"Allow me." A deep, demonic male voice spoke. Only a moment after temptress felt a blinding pain in her left arm.

Her eyes shot open, wide and unseeing Her back arched as a breathless gasp escaped her mouth. The woman in a white lab coat spoke to her but she couldn't hear her over the deafening ring.

A moment later everything came into focus. She vomited out an exhale and her body jerked forward as far as it could with her hands cuffed to the sides of the bed.

"Nice to see you have finally awoken. My little caged bird."

Temptress looked up into the eyes of the man who she had swore long ago that she would kill. The Shredder.

Her eyes subconsciously narrowed and her body tensed.

X

Donnie rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, feeling a migraine coming on. He was in his bed laying on his side. Mikey was snoring softly in the bed beside him and Leo and Raph were sleeping silently across from him. While they slept soundly, sleep evaded him.

After about a half an hour of the intense interrogation session with Splinter Donnie had fallen unconscious. He had woken up about three hours ago, all his wounds patched up and safely in his bed.

He huffed quietly and attempted to think over his current predicament but only succeeded in intensifying the white hot headache he was experiencing. Just what he needed. He held his breath, repressing a sign, and let out an almost silent whimper.

"Donnie."

Donnie nearly fell out of his bed when Leo's voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled in their room. He sat up and looked towards Leo's bed diagonal from him. He wasn't there. Donnie glanced around again, only to find his big brother directly beside him. This time Donnie did fall out of bed. With a surprised yelp his body tumbled to the ground between his and Mikey's bed.

Both him and Leo help their breaths, praying that Mikey didn't wake up. If Mikey was awake, everyone was awake.

When the youngest continued to snore undisturbed they both sighed softly in relief.

Leo turned to Donnie with a stern look. He jerked his head in the direction of the living room and proceeded to make his way out of their room, obviously expecting Donnie to follow.

Donnie pulled himself to his feet and he hesitantly followed his brother. He was way too tired for this he decided as he suppressed a yawn behind pursed lips. He contemplated being stubborn and laying back down. Forcing his brother to remove him from his bed manually but he thought better. Such an event would wake the whole family and he might be plummeted back into a 'training' session with his sensei. He would take his brother over his father any day.

When both brothers were a safe distance away from their sleeping siblings Leo turned around to face Donnie. He folded his arms and his mouth thinned to a straight line.

"Talk."

Donnie knew it was coming, but he was still taken aback by his brother's tone.

"Umm...I-" Donnie began, scrambling to find something to say. But he came up short. What was he supposed to say? He didn't fully understand what exactly had happened between him and April himself.

The silence stretched on for a moment before Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Donnie." Leo began, his voice hushed but dangerously low. "Out of all our brothers, I hadn't expected you to be the one to hide things from us." Donnie's face fell into an unreadable expression. "Especially at a time like this."

Donnie had dozens of responses on the tip of his tongue; both inappropriate and appropriate but he held silent. Knowing very well that his brother was testing him. Leo liked to do that, say something that he knew would provoke a spark of annoyance within Donnie and wait to see if he acted upon it. But Donnie knew better, he'd seen this trick before. If he did respond Leo could then use it against him.

He wasn't going to say a word.

After a short, tense pause Leo continued.

"It isn't like you to disappear the way you did. Twice!"

Donnie flinched as Leo hissed out the last word.

"What's going on Donnie?"

This time Leo actually expected a response.

"Donnie are you listening to me?"

Donnie wasn't. His eye had caught sight of April's blanket that she kept here when they had movies nights draped over the back of the couch. His mouth went dry and his hands sweaty. Vivid memories from the night before flooded his mind.

April laying below him, her hair splayed across her pillow. Her head tossing and turning in pure bliss. His body as it merged with hers.

A heavy hand on his shoulder shook him from his fantasies and suddenly Donnie was face to face with his brother again. Leo looked up at him with concern coated eyes.

"Donnie, what's going on?" He asked again after a moment. "You can tell me anything. You know that right."

Donnie squeaked and nodded, but other than that made no other sounds or movements. Leo sighed and dropped his hand and his head.

"Fine."

Leo turned and made his way back towards their bedroom.

"But you will have to tell someone eventually brother."

Leo's words barely registered in Donnie's mind. His thoughts were somewhere else, or more appropriately with _someone _else.

His hands grabbed at his hips where his belt was supposed to be. Finding it wasn't there his eyes set forth to locate it.

He spotted it on the computer desk where his siblings had put the rest of his equipment. Most likely after he'd passed out the night previous.

Donnie all but sprinted over to it. Once there his hands fumbled with every pocket trying to find his phone.

It wasn't there.

Immediately Donnie's mind concluded that his brothers must have taken it, broken into it and seen his texts with April. They must be playing it cool and then suddenly when he least expected it they were going to drop the ball and kick him out, oh he just knew it.

Donnie's hands clutched at his head. This was it, he was never going to see or talk with his family again.

After a moment of irrational panic, the logical part of Donnie's beautiful mind activated and he realized that he hadn't seen his phone since he spoke to Splinter on it on his way home from Aprils house. And also that he was paranoid idiot who probably should be on some serious high-dosage medication.

So his phone wasn't in his belt, where he _always_ kept it, and it seemed, at least now anyways, very unlikely that one of his brother's had taken it.

He concluded he must have dropped it on his way down from the streets last night. He would have to go look for it. Most of his equipment depended on the little device.

And he supposed it wouldn't hurt to pay a, friend, a visit while he was out.

He glanced over at the darkened entrance to his and his brothers bedroom where he should be sleeping and then over to the tunnel hatch that would lead him to a far better, more – enjoyable place. Donnie may have been a scientific genius, whose true love lies within the circuits of a computer but he was still a man. A turtle man. A turtle man in heat. And he had a female who was willing, he hoped, to satisfy his certain...needs. Again, hopefully.

Donnie really hated his anatomy.

As he started into a jog towards the hatch the logical part of his mind, still lagging slightly behind the rest, wondered if going back to April's apartment was a bad idea. He wasn't given the chance to finish the thought however.

"Donatello."

Donnie nearly skid into the wall in an attempt to stop. He brought his hands up in front of him and he slammed into the wall with a loud thump. Loud enough that he flinched and silently prayed to God that the sound didn't wake his brothers. They likely wouldn't take kindly to the situation.

"And where are you going, my son?" Splinter asked, circling around towards Donnie with his claws clasped casually behind his back. His voice was calm but Donnie knew better. He was royally pissed. Splinter's tall was continuously tapping the ground, which it only did when getting ready to kick someone's ass. Well as of late, his.

"I ahh-"

"Why aren't you in bed?" Splinter cut him off, his head tilted to the side in false innocent curiosity. "You must be tired after a long hard day of training."

Donnie had to summoned all his will power to stand strong and not crumble under his sensei's accusing glare. His pride screamed at him not to tremble, to stand with his shoulders squared and his face emotionless. He was a ninja for shit's sake! A ninja who was over three feet taller than Splinter.

"Did you not train _hard_ enough?" Splinter was now behind Donnie who was stubbornly staring into the wall. "No, of course not, that jog wasn't one of a _tired_ man, but of one ready to _work_."

Donnie's Adams apple bobbed as he attempted to summon words.

"I was ahh." Donnie brought a shaky fist to his mouth and he cleared his throat.

Splinter paused his pacing and he leaned in closer to his son.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was um..." Donnie's voice was trembling, he was sure his sensei noticed. Honestly he was surprised Splinter hadn't mentioned it yet. "I was just going to retrieve my missing equipment."

He decided to keep the explanation short, the odds of it actually convincing the old rat to let him go was...0.000392-

"Missing equipment." Splinter resumed his pacing. "And why is this equipment missing. It isn't like you to misplace anything Donatello. Especially your," Splinter paused, "technology."

Donnie was getting really sick of people implying that he was acting strange – furthermore implying that he was hiding something. Not because they were wrong but because they were absolutely right and he hated it.

"I was rushing to get home." Donnie glanced at his master as he entered his peripheral vision. "I must have dropped it on the way back here last night."

Splinter hummed as if considering the excuse. Donnie couldn't tell whether he was actually considering it or not. If he had to guess he would say, not.

Donnie suppressed a sigh. He should have guessed he would be put under house arrest after pulling that stunt. And he was supposed to be a genius.

"Very well."

Donnie snapped his head to look fully at his father, jaw slacked. He must've heard wrong.

"What?"

"I said very well, go look for your equipment, but don't be long." Splinter, flipping his hands towards the entrance as he walked towards his own room. Donnie watched the old rat go with mountains of suspicious. Why the sudden change of heart? Of attitude? Of tone? Seriously what the hell just happened?

He turned fully away from the hatch and he nearly followed after his master to follow up on his questions but then his mind switched back to his objective at the moment.

He was out of the sewers in 1 minutes 34 seconds flat.

X

It took Donnie nearly an hour to find his phone and when he did he was no longer aroused or even paying attention to the constant tingling running through his body around this time of month. Right now he was only annoyed. He had expected to find it within minutes and then go visit April but the delay dampened his excitement.

The screen on his phone was filthy. He tried to whip it off with his hands but he only managed to smug the dirt. With a defeated huff he opened it. He found 6 missed calls from April. What the hell? He almost immediately started to panic. What if something was wrong? What if she needed his help and because he wasn't there she is now lying in her apartment in a pool of her own blood, dead? Or _worse_?! What if she never wants to speak or even look at him again? Oh man he has really done it now. He somehow managed to piss off everyone in his life in only 24 hours.

Donnie placed a hand on his chest and he took a deep breath. Fighting to calm those thoughts for a moment. Those were worse case scenario thoughts, he convinced himself. She may be fine and just want to talk. He read online once that human females after being intimate like to lay in bed and talk. Which is something they didn't really do.

There was only one way to find out for sure..

He gulped.

Donnie lifted the phone to his face and with a shaky thumb he clicked the little green phone beside April's name.

X

"Donnie!"

He flinched. Yea, she was pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I have been calling for hours!" April obviously wasn't impressed with him and honestly he could see why. He would be upset too if he were in her shoes. "Are you cutting me off again? Is there something else you need to tell me? Do you turtles sleep with whoever and then leave them on the streets when you're done?!"

"No! No April! I'm sorry I had dropped my phone on the road last night on my way home!" There was a pause. "I just retrieve it." Another pause. This time he waited for her to say something. All the while twiddling nervously with the ends of his mask.

April sighed on the other end and then gave a slight chuckle.

"Do you pinky swear?"

Donnie's lips subconsciously tilted up.

"I pinky swear." He replied.

"OK," April too a deep breath, "i'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion like that." Donnie was immediately brightened by her words and he stood a little straighter and felt a little lighter.

"It's alright; I should have made sure I had my phone so we could stay in contact. And for that I apologize."

April giggled and sighed.

"So, where are you? Back in the sewers?" She asked, her tone much more light hearted and friendly.

"Actually no, I am still up top." He replied scaling the side of a building using his one free arm and then perching on the edge. It was a cold night, but the wind felt nice on his flushed face.

"Want to come over?" Her voice had dropped several octaves and his male parts did not miss the suggestiveness in her voice. It throbbed now in unison with his heart.

The logical part of his brain told him he was an idiot and that he was going to be in even more trouble than before if he went. But the more dominate, testosterone male sex drive part of his brain said that getting laid was worth the trouble.

"Uhmm..." He stuttered trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to go, oh did he. But he had already been gone an hour and if his brothers came looking for him and found him, he would surely be disowned.

"I'll be right there." He blurted before hanging up and sprinting in the direction of April.

It took a moment for his brain the catch up with his body and realize that he was moving. He growled, frustrated with himself. Thinking up a quick excuse he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Leo.

Within five minutes Donnie was on April's fire escape knocking on the glass almost eagerly.

The glass slowly slid open to reveal, much to Donnie's fortunate, a completely naked April O'Neil. He basically fell into the room, quickly shutting the window and the blinds behind him. Making sure the window was locked.

He gulped thickly and shyly looked April up and down. He had seen her within clothing before but he wasn't able to fully enjoy it. She was beautiful, he decided.

She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying. Once directly in front of him she stood on her toes and pecked him on the base of his neck.

"Bedroom?" She whispered against him.

"Bedroom." Donnie quickly gathered her in his arms and they were in her bedroom in 2 seconds flat.

X

Leo was awake. In fact he had been awake since Donnie and Splinter's conversation in the dojo about two hours ago. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to be furious with Donnie but for some reason he wasn't. Like as if this is something that Donnie was expected to do, he just hasn't before. Truth be told Donnie was never one to rebel, ever. Even Leo is more rebellious than Donnie. And perhaps that's what Splinter thinks as well. Why else would he let Donnie go out, knowing very well that he wasn't only going to find his gear, but also to re-visit or re-do whatever he had done the night before.

With a sigh he turned on his side in his bed, praying to whatever God that's out there that Donnie wasn't doing anything he would regret. And that he was safe.

X

"Fuck Donnie." April moaned gripping the edge of Donnie's shell and arching her back into his chest. April was in awe of this man. Usually it took amazing, long, hot and sweaty foreplay to get her this wet. Donnie was doing it only by teasing her neck with his mouth. He was still fully clothed. Maybe it was the hormones he was releasing. That makes sense right?

"Ahh." She squeaked when he scratched his teeth along her pulse.

Donnie's hands itched to touch her everywhere, to bury himself into her right now and stay there forever. The only thing holding him off was the sounds she was making. He found his new forever thing to do. Make April scream his name.

"Ah, Donnie!"

~o~o~

'Tis all you get for now.


End file.
